


Attention

by Bennie133



Series: MadaTobi Week Fun [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Praise Kink, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: Madara locked the door behind him carefully, making sure it would not be heard, before stepping over to Tobirama's desk, noticing the man still wasn't turning around. That was fine. He would win this today.





	Attention

“Tobirama,” Madara called, settling down into the chair in front of Tobirama's desk. When he was ignored, he huffed, leaning over the desk, licking his lips. “Toobiraaaamaa.” He tried again. When he received no reaction, he narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. What the fuck. “Seriously? Are you just going to ignore me right now for that stupid annexation document that you've been working on _all_ week?” Crossing his arms and leaning back into the chair, Madara kicked his feet up on the desk. Wow. He didn't even get yelled at for that like he normally would. “Tobi.” He whined, before giving an angry huff. Fine then. Two could play this game. “Whatever.” He called, standing up suddenly, almost knocking over the chair as he stomped angrily out of the room.

Finally glancing up, Tobirama smirked as he went back to actually reading over the annexation he was helping organize alongside with Mito. Really, it was about as perfect as it was going to be, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure they worded absolutely everything correctly, no loopholes available. After all, the Nara were geniuses like himself, he wasn't going to let them outsmart him. Especially not after the fact they had gotten so far in convincing them that they needed to join Konoha. After a while he turned in his chair, facing towards the window instead of his desk, tilting the paper down so he could better use the sunlight to keep reading, instead of his shadow being cast over the papers. He withheld a sigh when he felt Madara's presence reenter the room.

Madara locked the door behind him carefully, making sure it would not be heard, before stepping over to Tobirama's desk, noticing the man still wasn't turning around. That was fine. He would win this today.

Tobirama closed his eyes a moment to listen, trying to see what game Madara was playing now. He heard a bit of rustling and papers being moved. What on earth? “Madara, I thought you had finally left. Now, I am trying to work and I don't need your distra- Oh, Kami.” He breathed out as he spun around in the chair.

Madara smirked, spreading his legs, sitting on top of Tobirama's desk completely naked, “I'm sorry, what were you saying?” He asked smugly.

Looking his boyfriend up and down, Tobirama swallowed a bit. “The- the door?” He managed to inquire, eyes staring directly into Madara's. Even without the Sharingan, he had now completely captured all of his attention.

“Locked,” Madara answered easily, letting his legs drape to each side of Tobirama's own, locking him in between. “Do I have your attention now?” He asked, brow raised.

Simply nodding at first, Tobirama wet his lips, “Yes.” He finally spoke, glancing down now again at Madara's body, completely exposed. “You wanted something, dear?”

Snorting, Madara rolled his eyes. “Don't push it.” He grumbled, before reaching forward, taking the papers out of Tobirama's hands easily. Now that was taken care of, Madara slid down onto his boyfriend's lap, effectively straddling him and trapping him to the chair. “Now that you're actually paying attention to me...” He murmured, tracing a finger back and forth across Tobirama's lips, “I've missed you.” He mumbled, face flushing a bit. “Terribly.”

Sighing, Tobirama leaned his forehead against Madara's, “We've both been rather busy this week.” He agreed, hands slowly moving up, caressing Madara's back. “Where are your clothes? Please, tell me you did not strip in the hallway.”

Rolling his eyes, Madara shook his head, “I only had my kimono on earlier. It's on your floor now.” He answered, before leaning in, taking the kiss he had wanted earlier. “That had been all I wanted, but now...” Madara smirked, nipping at Tobirama's lower lip, “I think for all my effort to get you to even look at me, I want more.”

Breath hitching in his throat, Tobirama's hands slid down to Madara's hips, possessively grabbing him and pulling him closer, “What did you have in mind?” He inquired, leaning down to place kisses along the smooth neck beneath him, ignoring the soft hair brushing up against his face from his lover's wild mane.

Tipping his head back, Madara hummed in content, “I think I want to pleasure you, that way you don't take your eyes off of me at all for the next while, _dear_.” He replied, smirking. He watched as Tobirama's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, before opening back up and locking onto him. Perfect. After pulling him in for one last kiss, Madara slid his legs back behind him as he made his way onto his knees on the floor, looking up at Tobirama, watching the way his shoulders tensed, his eyes so very dilated.

Running his fingers through Madara's hair, Tobirama gently tugged on it, tilting his head at an uncomfortable angle. “Am I expected to just watch you then, Madara? Or do I get to stuff that pretty mouth of yours at my pace?” He inquired, yanking again on that hair.

With a slight groan, Madara let his fingers trail to where the band of the pants were, tugging lightly at them, urging him to lift his hips. Once he did, Madara pulled everything down to Tobirama's knees, leaving his hard on exposed to the air. “Anything.” He answered, licking his lips. “As long as I get to make you pay attention.” He answered, looking up with a defiant gaze. “If I don't feel like it's enough, I stop. At any time.”

Breathing deeply, Tobirama nodded. “Of course.” He murmured fondly, before tugging at that hair again, “I do believe you were going to take my attention by force, then?” He questioned, thumb rubbing against the back of Madara's head.

Madara flashed him a smirk, before leaning forward, blowing cool air across the tip, looking up through his lashes to watch Tobirama's reaction. After a slight stare down, Madara leaned forward, keeping his eyes on his lover's face, and he took the tip into his mouth, tongue gently lapping around it, then through the slit.

Sighing in pleasure, Tobirama kept his eyes locked on Madara, watching the man watch him. As they sat there, Madara only licking him, nothing more, he gave a slight grunt, finger wrapping tighter around the man's hair, nudging him forward. “You wanted my attention, show me how badly.” He said, his voice going a bit deeper with the order.

Madara's eyes shined with mirth before he leaned in further, taking more of that wonderful length into his mouth, tongue pressing up from underneath, then he began to suck, cheeks hollowing from the suction. He lightly began to bob his head up and down, his eyes never straying from Tobirama's face. Seeing those lashes flutter again, he growled, letting Tobirama know he appreciated just how much he knew he was affecting the man. Tobirama was always quiet at first, subtle signs always showing his pleasure.

“Mm, that's it, 'Dara.” Tobirama encouraged, shifting his hips closer to the edge of the seat, forcing Madara to take even more of his length now. “Bet you're just waiting, aren't you? Waiting for me to give you exactly what you want.”

Breathing through his nose, Madara sucked even harder in answer to Tobirama's question, his hands resting on the man's thighs, fingers kneading into the flesh and muscle beneath them, occasionally squeezing.

Tobirama tipped his head back slightly, before grimacing when Madara lightly bit down on him. “Brat. I'm paying attention.” He grumbled deeply, “So don't do that.” He warned, his hand now resting flat against Madara's skull. Without warning, he shoved on the back of his head, forcing his partner to swallow him down. Feeling him slightly choke on his length, he let out a heavy breath, “Yes, just like that.”

Madara closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, trying to pull back, only for that hand to keep him pressing forward, even more, forcing him to deep throat him, nose pressing against his pubic hair. After a moment or so he struggled against him, pulling back. When that torturous hand relented, he pulled back, but not off. Before he could even gasp a decent enough amount of air, he was forced right back down, hands squeezing tightly on the flesh beneath them.

Letting his head tip forward, Tobirama closed his eyes a moment, “That's it, take all of it.” He breathed, licking his lips, eyes opening back up, watching the pleading look on his lovers face. “What, you think you need that air?” He asked, fingers gently massaging that head. After a moment he tangled his fingers back into the hair, close to the scalp, pulling Madara's head back only to press his head back down before he could even breath. He watched as the man wriggled beneath him, trying to push back up, only to not have the leverage he needed to do so. “You're not even desperate enough yet.” He murmured, breath hitching just the slightest as started to fuck that pretty mouth, forcing Madara to take what he gave.

Feeling the lack of oxygen, Madara felt his eyes begin to water, and he squeezed them shut, trying to relax his throat around Tobirama's member. Finally, Tobirama relented just enough to allow him another breath before the rough pattern renewed its course, no moment to flex his jaw or to breath, making his mouth ache at the pace.

Watching those eyes gaze up at him, Tobirama finally gave a quiet grunt, “Kami, look at you. You look like you don't know what you want, need. More or less. Hmm?” He asked, knowing Madara could not answer him. He yanked hard enough to pull Madara's mouth off of him for a moment, letting the man finally catch his breath. “Back to work.” He grunted, pushing Madara back, slower this time, watching intensely as he pushed the man all the way back down to the bottom.

Madara felt the grip loosen in his hair ever so slightly. He took that moment to set his own pace this time, head bobbing up and down, sucking on him, lavishing him with his tongue, fingers trailing up and down those thighs for added sensation. When his hair was tugged again, he knew what was coming, taking as deep as a breath he could through his nose.

Clutching tightly to those strands, Tobirama moaned ever so quietly as he forced Madara to take all of him. After pulling him up then pushing down a few times, he held Madara again at the base, gently rocking his hips against those lips, barely even really moving. He felt Madara's throat convulsing around him, searching for that oxygen he couldn't reach. He pressed even harder against his skull, hips pushing up, trapping his lover there. “Touch yourself for me.” He rasped, “Go on.” He ordered.

Madara whimpered as he let one hand drop down to his own erection, fisting himself, the pleasure shooting straight up his spine, toes curling beneath him where he sat. Finally, Tobirama let him pull back, gasping down some more air.

“So pretty, Madara. Look how red and swollen those lips are.” Tobirama praised, before nudging himself against those lips. “That's it, love.” He encouraged, watching as those lips engulfed him again in their intoxicating heat. “Stroke yourself faster, now. I want you to come as I fuck that mouth.” He growled quietly, his voice full of promise.

Whining, Madara began to suck him in earnest again as he stroked himself faster, hips bucking up into his own hand. His eyes lazily focused on Tobirama, seeing his lover's face flushed now, sweat gathering at his brows. It was always his eyes that showed the most though. He saw the absolute lust, and also the love shining from those beautiful red eyes. His hips stuttered, knowing he was nearing his own release. Tobirama must have recognized it as well, because he took back over, pressing himself back into his mouth, faster and as deep as he could.

Head tipping back again, Tobirama let his hips snap forward, fingers massaging that head again as he thrust into that mouth, setting a quick rhythm. He began to breathe heavy as his own release neared. His head dropped forward, laboring for every breath. “Kami, come for me, Madara, I'm so close, need you to come for me.” He gasped out between soft pants, eyes glazed over as he watched his lover fall apart.

Madara moaned around Tobirama's length as his orgasm ripped through him, hips stilling as his fist slowed, warmth trickling down over his hand. He felt his lungs burning, desperately wanting that precious oxygen, but Tobirama did not relent yet. Madara sucked as hard as he could, and when he felt that liquid rush down his own throat, he willed himself not to gag around the member in his throat.

After a moment of panting, Tobirama gently pulled himself out of Madara's mouth, hand coming up gently to tip his chin up, “Such a good boy.” He murmured, “Taking all of that without complaint.” His thumb stroked gently over those lips, before leaning down, tilting Madara's chin up so he could kiss him, teeth lightly biting on the man's lower lip so he could gain entrance, tongue lightly sweeping over the others. When he pulled back, he opened up a drawer on the side of his desk, “Mm, not what I had these here for, but useful.” He said, pulling out a small cloth, wiping the drool from around Madara's mouth off, before tugging at his arms, “Up you go.” He murmured, using the cloth to clean Madara off, then letting him use it to wipe off his hands. Once he was deemed clean enough, Tobirama wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back onto his lap, letting the man straddle him as he had earlier, though he tugged his face down, letting his head rest against his neck and shoulder.

Madara snuggled close, relaxing when those broad hands began to stroke up and down his back, occasionally coming down and giving his ass a gentle squeeze. “Mm. That was fun.” He murmured after a while, turning his head just enough to kiss Tobirama's neck.

Tobirama just scoffed, before smiling fondly, “Well, you certainly held my attention.” He teased, turning his face to kiss Madara's temple, hands still gently stroking that soft back, fingers trailing over a few old scars now and then. “We're going to have to open that window before anyone can realize what we've done.” He chuckled, though he made no move to get up.

Shifting a bit, Madara pulled himself up, looking down a bit since he was taller while sitting on his lap like this. “Oh? You don't want everyone to know you had a lovely conquest in your office?” He asked with a smirk.

Tobirama gently swatted a cheek, “Do you want Anija to waltz in here and realize?”

Madara immediately glowered, “No. I said nothing.” He said, changing his mind.

Tobirama simply chuckled, “Thought so.” He said a bit smugly.

Madara rolled his eyes, before frowning, “Next time you ignore me for a whole week, while you're in the village, I am going to glue everything to the ceiling.” He threatened, jabbing a finger in Tobirama's chest.

“I'll be more impressed than anything, with that sort of dedication.” Tobirama mused, eyes sparkling with mischief. “Just be careful, you might not enjoy my retaliation.” Madara raised a brow, as if in a challenge to what Tobirama might do back. “I will enshrine everything within some sort of gelatin if you aren't careful.” He promised.

Frowning, Madara huffed, “I'll fucking throw something at your head if you do.”

Tobirama smirked, “You are the one who started this.” He reminded.

“Stupid Senju.” Madara murmured, stealing another kiss.

 


End file.
